Got it bad
by W0ND3R
Summary: AU Goodbye Minnesota, hello Cali! Leaving his hometown and his girlfriend, Kendall and his family move to California. Not exactly happy for the move, Kendall's hopes aren't high. His mind—and life—is changed, however, when he meets a boy who could turn his life upside down.
1. Move to Minnesota

I am going to make this Author's Note short and sweet, mostly because I wrote a brilliantly long one only to have internet short out while trying to save it . . . needless to say, it was gone forever. ( le sigh )

So yes, I am planning on this becoming a multi-chaptered fic. If people like it, anyways.

I'm not sure what sparked my sudden re-interest in Big Time Rush, but I am overly obsessed again, so make sure you guys watch out for all the smut and slash to come :')

Title: **Got it ****bad**

Summary: **Kendall Knight was used to moving, his Dad being transferred to different locations all the time because of his job. What he was NOT used to, however, was meeting a boy that could turn his world upside down - Eventual Kenlos.**

Pairing: Eventual **Kenlos**.

* * *

><p>Kendall was used to moving around. Once, his family had just settled in Nevada only to have his Father transferred to Colorado, the rest of the Knight family following suit. It seemed like every few months he was being forced into another move. It wasn't his fault his dad was high up in the marines; and because he was so good at what he did, they needed him to be in different places at different times. He was even <em>okay <em>with moving. Well, that was before he finally landed a girlfriend back in his latest city, Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry, Jo, you know I am." He rests his hand on her cheek, but she just swats it away and continues crying.

"Don't you want to try? The long distance relationship, I mean. Every few months or on holidays we will visit each other. It'll work, Kendall!"

Kendall shook his head, mind set on resetting his life in — well, he wasn't really sure yet. He knew it was going to be nice though. The only thing his Mom had said about the place was that it had the nicest, whitest winters in the world, and he wasn't sure tat sure was being entirely serious.

After living in the coldest part of Maine for a good portion of his seventh grade year, Kendall thought he was done with snow, maybe even indefinitely. But after residing in the warm, snow-free L.A, he had to admit he was missing the cold.

Kendall tries to give Jo a hug or kiss, but she fights off both. Kendall hated that she was upset, but he had tried to date long distance with the last girl he dated in the last state and, to put things bluntly, it was the worst two months of his life. You had to be constantly texting and calling the other; because if you aren't talking to them, you _must_ be cheating.

Yeah, he didn't get it much either.

The airport was full and he was forced to shuffle along like zombies. He turned to his Mom, who was helping retrieve his younger sister's bag.

"That's mine!" Katie calls, grabbing it and turning to her Mother. "Mom, where are we going?"

"A surprise!" She says frantically, her thin hips wiggling as she struggles to pass the moving people.

"We're going to find out eventually, you know." Kendall chimes in, making his Mom sigh. "Do you really want to know?" Brother and sister grin and nod in unison.

"Minnesota!"

Just as they had grinned simultaneously the perfect smiles dropped at the same time.

"I was expecting something a little more exciting than that . . ." Kendall confesses as they find the terminal, ready to board the plane.

"Well, it wasn't our idea. Minnesota is . . . nice and quiet, though. And lucky for you guys, I have picked the smallest town with a grand population of four hundred!"

"Only four hundred people? In the entire town?" Katie gasps.

"Oh yes!" She grins excitedly at her daughter, who raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that a good thing, exactly?"

"Uh, yeah, can you please elaborate for us?" Kendall can feel anger prickling up his neck, making him feel hot.

"No trouble you guys can get into, mostly. Easy parking and the best schools had openings!" She flips her hair, as if the reasons were obvious.

Katie and Kendall give each other a look before boarding the plane. If he had known he was going to _Minnesota_, of all places, he might have actually kept his relationship with Jo. He curses under his breath, damning his luck — or lack of it, really — before settling down in the chair, sleep quickly overpowering the tall blonde.

He hadn't slept a wink in twenty four hours just to be able to do that. Board the plane, fall asleep, and wake up when it's over.

Katie shakes him awake, telling him they were landing in as little as five minutes.

"Welcome to Minnesota!" Mrs. Knight squeals. From the way she was so excited, neither child bothered to tell her that Minnesota was not their idea of fun.

All Kendall knew about this place was that they made a lot of cheese. No, no, that wasn't right. It was Wisconsin that made all of the cheese, not Minnesota.

_Well then_, Kendall thinks as he grabs his bags, _what exactly was so special about this place?_

As soon as he stepped off the plane he wanted to go back. It was cold and nippy and my lord, it looked deserted!

"Look, snow!" His Mom giggles, as if she has never seen it before.

Kendall lags behind, feet numbing despite the sock and shoe covering them. Katie's nose had turned a rosy pink from the cold, as had her cheeks. Her hair flopped in the bitter wind, and by the time they made their way to the rental car, Kendall was prepared to take out his Ruby red slippers and go home. Only, this is his home now.

The thought hits him like a brick in the face, and he winces even though nothing has hit him, and the only pain he feels is in his mind.

They shuffle into the large car, Katie begging for heat. Once the car has started and the heat is on, Katie's pleas quiet, while Kendall's heart feels a little worse. They drive around the town, Mama Knight showing them where their schools would be, along with the mall and grocery store. Kendall's school is obviously more than a few years old, faded gray and red bricks making him roll his emerald colored eyes.

"This school has gotten a lot of good reviews!" His Mother promises, her eager smile twitching when it meets his not-so-eager frown. "This will be good for us. I promise." She pats his knee before going over to stroke his hair, and after much mental debate, he allows it.

"Here is the wonderful home, my lovely children!" She says, turning off the car, opening the door and letting the mean cold bite at Kendall.

"Just unlock the door, I want to go inside!" She rolls her eyes at Kendall's request, but obeys.

His Dad had been here a few weeks prior to move things into the house, maybe unpack a few boxes. Kendall's car sat in the garage, keys on the kitchen counter. The house was nice, but it had a lot of work to do before Kendall could consider it a 'home'. The blonde makes his way up the annoyingly long wooden staircase, grinning at the post-it notes on the doors, left by his Dad, telling them whose room is whose. He picks off the post-it note with his name on it, turning the golden doorknob slowly. His bed was already put down, most of the room easily set up. He mentally thanked his father before throwing down his bag and unzipping it, throwing the clothes in their respected drawers. He hadn't really needed to bring much, since all his other items were transported via moving truck nearly a week prior. They had been reduced to sitting in their Los Angeles home on the flooring, since the rooms were bare. Katie wandered into Kendall's room, examining it carefully.

The first thing she noticed was the doorknob. "How come you have a lock on your door? No fair, I don't have a lock on my door!"

Kendall sighed, grinning at his younger sister. He would have to remember to call his Dad and thank him later.

XXX

School days begin rather difficulty at the Knight household. Kendall is used to it now, so — his Mother is extremely happy about this — he usually gets up without much protest. But Katie, on the other hand, is a whole different cup of tea. She will do just about _anything_ in her power to not get up for school, even if that meant lying.

"I feel horrible!" Katie moans into her pillow when Kendall tries to wake her up.

"Fine, stay in bed. I have to leave for school, so I can't fight with you anymore. Mom is almost done with her shower, though, and she might go to some desperate measures." His voice darkens and Katie shoots up, kissing her brother on the cheek before thanking him.

Kendall goes out to the garage and gets in his much-missed car, driving slow and careful on the icy and unknown roads. He finds the school easily, thanks to his mother's written directions. Living close to the school leaves Kendall exceptionally giddy, despite the unforgiving cold and that it isn't even seven in the morning yet. He makes his way to the cafeteria, getting his breakfast and finding a seat at one of the open tables. No one makes a point to talk to him, but they make it very obvious they are talking _about _him.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Kendall gets up from the table and throws his lunch away, hurrying to the bathroom. It's empty, despite one tall guy with a comb. He doesn't even seem to notice Kendall, which both interests and confuses the blonde. He is sitting in the bathroom, watching the brunette with the comb when the bell rings, leaving Kendall slightly disappointed. The boy was tall and slender, with long eyelashes and girlish lips. He unfolds his class schedule from his jean pocket, muttering his first period, "English." That was a relatively mutual class for Kendall; he didn't like it, didn't hate it. It was what it was. Upon entering the class, he becomes the main attraction. Hushed whispers fill the room, making the plump older man Kendall assumed was the teacher looks up.

"Ah, hello?" Kendall gives him a half wave, instantly regretting his weird greeting.

"You're the new kid, right?" His voice is rough and intimidating, so Kendall just nods in response.

The man stands up and, quite literally, wobbles to the front of the classroom. He narrows his eyes and scans the tables of four, pointing to an empty seat beside a tiny Spanish boy and a pale brunette with black rimmed glasses.

"Go sit with Carlos and Logan." Carlos, or who Kendall assumed was Carlos, grins widely and waves.

Kendall joins them at the table, waving slightly back to Carlos and nodding at Logan. Once attendance is taken and the assignment given out, Logan dives straight into it, nose deep in the text book. Kendall must have been staring because he is poked by Carlos who whispers, "Logan is weird like that. He always does his work."

"Carlos, how exactly does doing my class work make me weird?" Logan sighs, pushing up his glasses.

Kendall just smiles, his sudden awkwardness confusing and annoying him. He glances back at the Spanish boy, who is now trying to balance his pencil on his nose.

"Carlos, will you stop? You're scaring him!" Logan says, pointing at Kendall.

"Kendall. My name is Kendall," he smiles, and Logan returns it.

"Kendall? I like that name! It sounds nice; Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. Can I call you Kendy?." Carlos says, looking into Kendall's green eyes.

Kendall stared back at his brown ones, finding himself smiling when they finally pulled the gaze away.

"So, Kendall, where did you come from?" Logan makes an attempt at small talk, which Kendall silently appreciates.

"Los Angeles."

Kendall winces slightly from Carlos' sudden jab at his arm. "No way! I want to go there one day, Kendy! Tell me, did you like it?"

"Yeah," Kendall laughs while subtly rubbing his arm, "it was really nice."

"Oh man, you're going to like it hear even more though, trust me! Me and you are friends now!" Carlos grins, white teeth gleaming, and Kendall smiles back.

"You and I," Logan whispers quietly.

"You and I what, Logie?"

"You said 'me and you'. The correct way is saying 'you and I'" Logan watches Carlos, Kendall fighting a laugh when Carlos narrows his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Logan turns back to his work without another word.

A few minutes of silence goes by, and Kendall glances over at Logan to find that the smart brunet was looking at him already.

"Ah, sorry." Logan's eyes widen before they dive back into the text book.

"Don't mind him, Kendall. Like I said, Logan is weird." Kendall grins at Carlos' innocent demeanor, admiring the way his doe eyes seemed to go on for miles and miles and . . .

Logan taps his arm, getting his attention. "Don't pay any attention to Carlos. He can be a bit . . . intimidating, I know. If he starts to get annoying, just tell him to knock it off. Whenever he meets someone new he is always crazy." Logan smiles at Kendall, who is glancing over at Carlos, watching as the small boy who is sharpening his pencil at the teacher's desk.

"So he's not usually like that?" Kendall mutters, making Logan sigh.

"Pretty much, he is. That's Carlos for you, though."

"How do you two know each other?"

"How do best friends usually meet?" Logan grins when he looks over at Carlos. "We met all the way back in second grade. And yeah, he was just as childish then. He hasn't changed a bit." The two smile at each other for a little longer before Carlos comes back, grinning at Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall, want to sit with me and Logie at lunch? It'll be fun, c'mon!" Kendall agrees, moving out of the way before he can get poked again.

The rest of the class Carlos asks Kendall meaningless questions. And despite Logan's sneers and eye rolls, Kendall answers every single one. The bell rings and the class shuffles out, leaving Logan to go turn in his work before half-skipping over to Carlos and Kendall. Kendall notices Carlos' tendency to walk right beside him, but tries not to think about it.

They do touch hands once, just once, and that is enough to leave Kendall's beige cheeks pink.

As they all go in different directions for different classes, the blonde notices a brunette staring right at him.

She follows him into his class, even sitting beside him. "Hi," she says with a grin.

Kendall raises an eyebrow, but replies with a halfhearted hello.

"I see you met Logan and Carlos. Good kids." Her lips twitch and Kendall sighs.

"Uh, yep. They're really nice."

The brunette sighs and moves in close and opens her mouth to say something, but instead of speaking she shakes her head slightly and moves away. "I'm Camille, nice to meet you." She extends a hand, Kendall shaking it gingerly.

"Kendall Knight."

The two make small talk, Camille snaking around the topic of Logan and Carlos.

"How do you know them?" Kendall asks eventually.

"Logan and I used to be a couple back during Freshmen year. Just friends now though."

"Is that how you met Carlos?"

"I met Carlos the same day I met Logan. Those two are best friends. Have been since the beginning of time!" The bell rings just as Camille finishes, signaling fourth period, and time for lunch.

"What lunch shift do you have?" Kendall asks.

"Second."

Kendall nods before waving goodbye, going into the lunch room. He makes his way around, deciding that he wasn't hungry enough to spend money for lunch today. He is about to sit at a table when someone shouts his name, his heart becoming warm when he sees Carlos waving him over.

"Hey, Carlos." Kendall says as he sits beside him.

He looks around, but doesn't see Logan. "Logan is with James, they're getting lunch."

"James?" Kendall asks, but is joined by Logan and the tall brunet he recognizes from the bathroom this morning before Carlos can answer.

"Hi James! Meet Kendall. He's from Los Angeles!"

James extends a hand, which Kendall shakes. "California kid, huh? That's neat." James sits back, Logan's hand reaching over to grab a piece of James' lunch.

James narrows his eyes at his friend, and Logan just grins. Kendall sighs quietly and looks around the cafeteria, heart deflating at the way he feels so out of place.

"Hey, Kendall, did you do any sports back in California?" Again, it's Carlos starting the conversation.

"Nah, not really."

"We have a killer hockey team that needs a few more members, if you're interested," James tells him.

"Hockey?" Kendall asks, and James nods. "I'll think about it." Kendall hates himself for being so awkward. He had never made friends so easily before; he wasn't sure how to react.

"We are going to the movies Saturday night, you should come with us. It will be really fun!" Carlos is immediately poked by Logan.

"Jamie and I are going. You aren't doing _anything_ until you finish your science project." Carlos sticks out his tongue, but nods. "Trust me, I'll have it done!"

Logan turns to Kendall and lifts his eyebrows. "You should come, though." Logan tilts his head toward the Latino. "With or without Carlos."

"With me!" Carlos argues, getting a playful jab from James.

Kendall smirks at this, watching Carlos' mouth as he chews, soft lips in a purse . . .

"Uh, yeah, I'd love too." Kendall shakes his head slightly, pushing the thought of Carlos from his mind.

"Yay!" Carlos cheers, earning looks from neighboring tables.

James picks at his food carefully, studying Kendall. "Hey, I think I saw you this morning. In the bathroom, right?"

Kendall laughs. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd notice me though. You were having a pretty intense battle with your hair."

"Hey, I had to make sure my hair looked good for the ladies." Kendall and Carlos laugh, but the blonde can't help but notice the flicker of hurt register on dear Logan's face. He wants to say something, but decides against it.

They chat about the weekend, James insisting that they see _The Devil Inside_.

"I'm down for that," Kendall grins, giving the tall brunette a high five.

"Please no!" Carlos groans. "I really don't like scary movies."

"Aw, don't worry 'Litos. You can snuggle with me if you get scared." James is teasing, but Kendall's body tenses. He relaxes it immediately when realizes how weird he was acting, having a mental debate with himself.

"_What the hell was that? Why did you get all defensive?_"

"I have no idea! I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"_Do you like him?_"

He blinks a few times, not really wanting to answer the question he had just asked himself. He hadn't really been one to think of other guys like that. Again, he shakes his head, forcing the thought out of his mind; for now, at least.

Carlos and Kendall swap numbers, James joining in just as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll text you both after school," The blonde promises, earning nods from them.

"I don't have a phone." Logan admits. Kendall shrugs and smiles at him, and he gives a weak one in return.

The rest of his school day is the same as the first half, minus Carlos and Logan. When he pulls up to his driveway, he spots his Mom in the garage with a box bigger than her whole body. She manages to set it down though, grinning at her son who was now walking up to her.

"How was school?" She asks, pecking the increasingly tall boy on the cheek. He looks at her a moment, deciding how to play off his first day.

"It was . . . great. A lot of nice people. I like Minnesota." He regrets saying the last part, but when he watches his Mother jump up and giggle, he decides it was the right thing to say.

Making his way up the stairs to his room, Kendall receives a text from a number not listed in his phone.

" _Hiii Kendall! It's Litos, remember me? _"

He grins, hands flying up to reply.

"Oh course I remember you! Hello there!"

He throws his items on his bed, then himself, feeling like one of those eighth grade girls who have just discovered a crush. He didn't _like_ Carlos though.

No, no, of course not. He just decided to like Carlos' company a lot. His phone buzzes on the blanket, eyes lighting up.

_" What's up with you? I'm eating with my Dad, haha!_ "

" Just got home, sitting in bed and texting you :) "

" _in bed, you say? Ooh la la ;) _"

Kendall chokes on his own saliva, eyes bugging out of his pretty little head while he tries to decipher the text. Winking face . . . that meant something; that _had_ to mean something! Hell, the whole text itself was suggestive! His thumbs fly around on the touch screen keyboard, sending the following:

" _haha oh yeah! Care to join me? _"

He was totally beside himself. As soon as the message read as sent, Kendall flipped out. He chucked his phone onto the carpeted floor, not wanting to read what Carlos replies. It takes a few minutes, but Kendall is sure Carlos is totally freaked out and is never going to talk to him again. He makes his way to the door, hand on the doorknob when the familiar buzz of his phone makes him jump. He hesitates a long moment before leaning down and picking up the phone. As soon as he opens Carlos' text, reading it slowly, his cheeks become pink and he is grinning so big he can feel his lips cracking.

Oh, he had it bad.


	2. The kindofsortofbutnotreally date

Aloha, my lovelies! I am back with another update, the second chapter to_ Got it Bad_! Woohooo~

But really, this Authors note is dedicated to everyone who reviews, added the story to favorites and added to story to their alerts. If you have added this story to favorites or alerts, you should review as well ;) makes me want to write more, if that makes sense?

I woke up late today with no one to take me to school, so that it why I'm uploading relatively early. And I REALLY love writing smut, so I was able to write this pretty fast. It's a good 3k+ words, so hopefully it'll fuel your Kenlos smutty needs until I get another chapter up - it always depends. If I get a lot of reviews, I want to put a chapter up faster than if I get, like three. I know you guys understand where I'm coming from!

Anyways, this A.N is ridiculously long, so sorry and enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER TWO; The kind-of-sort-of-but-not-really date.**

**/x\ WARNING /x\**

** Sexy smut and naughty language near the end of this chapter. **

**;)**

* * *

><p>" <em>maybe you and I should hang out after the movies . . . alone?<em> "

Kendall stares, almost longingly, at the sentence on his phone. He reads it over a dozen plus times before finally clicking on the reply button. Staring at the letters on his keyboard, he has no idea what to do. What was he supposed to say to that? Was this even the same Carlos? He sure was acting differently. _Should_ he even reply? Maybe he should play hard to get. That's what Jo did, back in Los Angeles, and it drove him crazy. Crazy, but in a good way.

He opens and closes the keyboard over and over, trying to decide what he should say, if he should say anything at all.

"Kendall!" His Mom yells from downstairs, making him sigh. Even if he was sure he wanted to text Carlos back, it was going to have to wait.

"Yeah?" He yells back, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket and standing up to open the door.

"Come do the dishes, will you? I have to pick up Katie in an hour and I still haven't been able to shower or—"

"Sure, Mom, I'll do them." He is downstairs now, patting his Mom's bony shoulder. He gives her a gentle push towards the stairs. "Hurry up and go. You now have fifty three minutes to be at Katie's school."

That gets her going, legs hurrying up the stairs. Kendall has barely made a dent in the pile of dirty dishes when his phone rings from within his pocket. He hurries to wipe his hands off on the dish towel beside him, eyes meeting the words _'INCOMING CALL: CARLOS_' when he looks at his phone.

"Hello?" Kendall breathes, moving out of the kitchen to sit on the living room couch.

"Sorry if I weirded you out with that text . . ." Carlos' voice has gone down a few octaves since Kendall last heard his voice, giving Kendall the impression that the usually cheerful boy was lacking cheer.

"Huh? Oh, no! It wasn't weird, not at all!"

He hears Carlos let out a sort of strangled, breathy moan, making him stutter. "I, uh, had to go wash dishes, and I guess I just forgot to reply."

"Mm, okay," another low moan. "just making sure."

Kendall knows what Carlos is doing on the other end of the phone call. Imagining Carlos' hand wrapped around his own erection makes his cock twitch to life.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow then," Kendall has _got_ to get off of the phone.

"Aw, really? I wanted to chat with you . . ."

Kendall stands up to go back in to the kitchen. "Okay, what should we talk about then?"

"I just want to know more about you."

"What else do you want to know? Carlos, you asked me nearly every question back at school."

"I don't know . . . tell me something a little more . . . personal." His tongue rolls on the word 'personal', and Kendall bites his lip.

Carlos' voice has dropped again, making Kendall's throat feel suddenly dry as sand. "I can't think of anything." He manages.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something."

Kendall can feel his hand shake down his thigh, palming himself through the fabric of his jeans. He lets out a whine and Carlos laughs. His laugh is rough and sexy over the phone, and Kendall has to choke back another pathetic little whine.

He was usually pretty good at controlling his hormones and feelings, but it was as if he no longer had any control.

"Are you _touching yourself_, Kendy?" Carlos teases.

"Shut up." Is all Kendall can say, his nether regions practically screaming for more stimulation.

He is suddenly aware that his Mom is still in the house, hearing the shower water turn off.

"I have to go," Kendall says quickly.

"No you don't."

"Carlos, really, I have to go, can I call you later?"

"That depends, when is later?"

"I don't know, seven? Eight?" He can hear Carlos sigh.

"Just text me," then the phone lets out a beep to signal that the other line has ended the call. He shoots a quick text, a simple "Are you mad?" to Carlos before continuing on the dishes.

"I'm late!" He can hear his Mom cry out before the front door slams shut. He is grinning when he hears her car's tired squeaking as she speeds away.

Oh, he loved his Mom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week goes by just as Monday had, jokes and chit chatter passed on throughout the four days. The only thing Kendall had noticed was that Carlos hadn't mentioned the phone call.<p>

"I'm taking my Dad's car tomorrow, so I can pick everyone up." James says, apple in hand, chunk of it in his mouth.

"You don't have to pick me up," Kendall reminds him.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Logan takes one of Carlos' skittles and pops into his mouth like a pill. "Mr. California HAS a car."

"Ooh, independent man!" James teases.

Carlos stays quiet, but only because if he opens his mouth, candy would be spilling out. "Don't you ever get real food to eat for lunch?" Kendall asks, noticing Carlos' struggle to cheese and swallow. He shakes his head eyebrows raised.

"At least he eats something. You've been here for a week and every day you show up to the lunch table empty handed." Logan says, pointing at Kendall's clean and food free spot in front of him.

"Why waste money on food when I'm not even hungry?" He flicks Carlos' arm when he hears the boy gasp. "I eat when I get home."

"So do I," Carlos says. "But I also eat lunch here."

"You're lucky you're good at hockey, or else you would be a little pudge ball." He pokes Carlos' stomach, watching his friend's lips turn into a smile.

"So, James, you pick me and Carlos up from my house and we meet Kendall at the movies." Logan says.

"Sounds about right." James agrees, and Kendall nods.

"Do we HAVE to watch that scary movie? I really don't—"

"Don't worry, Carli. You have three strong men to protect you!" He flexes his muscles like a body builder before joining the group in a long laugh.

"Hey, guys?" Kendall whispers once the laughter dies down.

"Hmm?"

"Who is that? Over there, by the lunch line? He keeps staring at us." Logan glances over to where Kendall was pointing, smile turning to a frown.

"Jett Stetson." He shifts back so he is facing the green eyed boy. "Just ignore him. He . . . uh,"

"He is just mad because I stopped hanging out with him to hang out with Logie and 'Litos." James finishes for the smart boy.

"Yeah, that's why." Logan grins.

"You used to be friends with him?" Kendall raises his eyebrows. "He looks so . . . weird."

"Why do you think I stopped?"

Carlos starts coughing, spitting a huge chunk of chewed skittles on to Logan's thankfully empty tray. "Ew, Carlos!" Logan says, jumping up from his seat.

"Relax; it's only on the tray, not on you." Carlos tells him. "Too much candy . . . I don't feel good."

Logan rolls his eyes, taking hold of the Styrofoam tray and throwing it away in the neatest trash can.

"But yeah," James says, back in the conversation. "Jett equals weird. Avoid at all costs!"

The bell rings, and they exit the cafeteria with everyone else. Kendall didn't want to go to his next class, seeing as he had no classes with anyone he talked to. So instead he enters the vanilla scented classroom, always remembering to smile at the young ebony skinned teacher, and sitting at his desk with his lips shut tight.

Because he seemed so quiet, no one really made an effort to try and talk to him. Really though, all he could think about was Carlos and how he seemed so childish and innocent — except on that phone call. Carlos was horny then, no doubt, and purposely called Kendall to get him to feel the same. There hasn't been any 'private' text messages or phone calls since that first dah, and Kendall was beginning to wonder if he had dreamt the whole thing. Which of course he knew couldn't be right — he looks at their Monday night conversation every chance he got — but he was still oh so confused.

The rest of the day he is still relatively silent, jotting down notes and finishing homework before he even had a chance to go home. He found that to be a mistake, however, because once he was inside his house, he realized he had _nothing_ to do. He studies for an upcoming History exam a few times over, but it takes less than an hour before he can recite everything. His phone buzzes, black letters making the name 'James'.

" _if I smuggled booze into the movies, would you drink it with me? _"

" sure, why not? " Kendall replies.

" _logie doesn't drink and he makes sure carli doesnt either. I swear, logie is so mean :( _"

He laughs, imagining Logan scolding Carlos for taking a sip of beer. " bring some and I'll def. drink some. I'll even spike Carlos' drink ;) "

Maybe if he got Carlos drunk, the horny Spanish boy he encountered the other day would make a reappearance. James sends him a " _sound like a plan:D!_ " and Kendall is floating in air.

He is going to see a movie, drink, and get to spend the day with friends.

Yes, it did sound like a plan.

A very good plan indeed.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going? Kendall, can I come?" Katie asks, standing up from the couch to go beside her brother.<p>

"The movies, and no."

"So you have a date?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows and lips in a shocked expression.

Mama Knight overhears this, stopping her cooling to turn to him. "You have a date? Oh my, why didn't—"

"No! Jesus, I do not have a date! Just going to the movies with some friends. That's _all_." He puts his hands outward in front of him, as if to surrender.

"Oh yeah? You sure?" Katie challenges, leaning closer to Kendall to sniff his blazer. "Then why, Kendall, are you wearing the expensive Cologne Dad got you for your birthday all those years back?"

She had a good point. Kendall only ever wore this specific type of Cologne for church services — the three times he's been in his whole life —, family gatherings and dates.

He didn't have a date, no, but he was possibly hoping to seduce a certain golden skinned boy . . .

"I might meet a girl, you never know." Kendall shrugs, grabbing his keys and walking quickly to the door.

"Be home before one!" His Mom manages to yell right before the door shuts, Katie locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>He is almost to the theater — he got lost three times during the drive, making him a good half hour late — when he gets a call from Carlos.<p>

"Hello?" Kendall answers the phone while parking.

"Dude, did you die or something? Where are you?"

"I'm walking up right now. I'll see you in literally five seconds." He hangs up the phone, practically running inside to greet his three waiting friends, popcorn and drinks already purchased and in their hands.

"Movie starts in five minutes! Let's go!" He throws Kendall his ticket and they hurry inside the designated theater, number thirteen.

"Theater thirteen? Thirteen is an unlucky number, guys!" Carlos tries to run back out, but Kendall grabs his shirt just as he runs past him and pulls him back.

"Oh no, come on now." He doesn't let go of Carlos as they walk up the steps to the top, hand going from his shirt to his wrist. The smaller boy doesn't protest anymore, nothing coming from his mouth except a whimper when they pick a spot to sit at.

"Hey, James?" Kendall whispers, going over Carlos to talk.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for paying for me, man . . . I'll pay you back when—"

"No need, my brother. You just have to take Carlos home for me as a favor, okay?" Kendall immediately nods, mouth starting to water when he looks over at the completely oblivious boy.

James hands the blonde a soda, winking to let Kendall know what was mixed in. He unscrews the cap and takes a generous whiff, regretting it when the stench of hard booze hits him, making him sneeze and have somewhat of a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Logan stands up to look at Kendall over James and Carlos, brown eyes wide.

James shakes his head subtly, letting Kendall know that Logan was unaware of the drinks they had. "Yeah, just swallowed my gum is all."

"That'll stay in you for seven years!" Carlos says.

_I'd like to stay in _you_ for seven years_, Kendall thinks with a goofy grin.

He passes Carlos a soda — which really was vodka with a tablespoon of soda —, leaning in to tell him to go slow with the drink. Carlos nods, and he can't help but notice the way his breath on Carlos' ear has made goose bumps run all along the tan boy's neck. He watches him a little longer through the corner of his eye, smirking when the boy takes a sip of the drink and makes a face.

"Kendall," Carlos whispers. "What the hell is this?"

"A drink," Kendall replies, lips maybe a little bit to close to the boy's ear than needed.

He watches Carlos bite his lower lip, and the blonde lets out a quiet groan. And when Carlos grins back at him, Kendall realizes he was being teased. _Again_.

"I don't like teases," The green eyed boy pouts, resisting the growing urge to touch the growing problem in his jeans.

"What if I like to tease?" Carlos asks ever so innocently, running his hand over Kendall's right thigh.

"Mother fucker," Kendall whines as quietly as possible.

Carlos' fingertips are just _so close_, and Kendall knows that Carlos knows.

"Please, Carlos, it's not funny!" Kendall whines again when Carlos manages to touch a part of his bulge.

"Please what?" He asks.

Instead of begging like he Carlos was hoping for, Kendall grabs his friend's hand and places it on top of his erection, pressing down hard so he can buck his hips up.

"Jesus, Kendy," Carlos bites his lip, deeper voice returning.

So he _was_ horny that other day on the phone? Before this had a chance to go anywhere else, Kendall glances behind Carlos at James and Logan, but James has his back to the other two, talking to Logan. So he goes back to what he was doing, grinding against Carlos' hand and fighting back a moan that wants so badly to come out.

"Shh," Carlos shushes him, shooting the blonde a glare. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yes, yes, oh please yes!" Carlos lets out a sort of groan sigh, as if to let Kendall know that he really liked the begging.

"Mm, Carli, please touch my cock . . . I'll be quiet, just please baby, _please_~"

Carlos unbuttons his pants; hand diving down into the larger boy's underwear to give him such a rough tug that Kendall lets out a rather loud gasp.

Kendall is practically putt in his hands, because Jesus Christ it feels good. He is thankful for the nearly empty theater, because he wants oh so badly for Carlos to stick his head in between his legs and wrap his pretty pink lips around his . . .

A scream in the movie makes his jump, but it doesn't seem to faze the smaller boy. He glances over at the other two, but they seem to be in some deep conversation.

Kendall wants to laugh; they really had no idea what was going on just two seats to their left. The green eyed boy didn't know why, but the idea of a secretive lust turned him on ever more.

"Are you close?" Carlos whispers in his ear, Kendall can only nod in response. "I can tell," he grins and starts to nibble on Kendall's earlobe.

He didn't know how he could tell, but before he can even warn Carlos, the golden skinned boy leans down, taking Kendall's head in his mouth just enough to catch ever single drop of the blonde's semen.

Then he watches Carlos lick his lips and toll his hips into his own hand, Kendall suddenly feeling selfish. He leans over and gropes Carlos' impossibly hard clothed erection, seriously groaning at just how rock hard it is.

"Look how hard you get me, Kendy. I'm so hard for you, mm. Are you going to help me? I want to come too, baby . . ." His voice is low and rushed.

How did he know such dirty, perfect things to say? God, you never would have guessed . . .

"Fuck, Carlos, come here . . ."

Carlos goes as close as they can get and Kendall — for the first time in his entire life, jacks off another boy. He is much quieter than Kendall was, only biting his lips and bucking his hips in sync with Kendall's steady rhythm. He comes easily, finishing in an empty soda bottle.

Kendall takes his hand out of Carlos' jeans, kissing his friend on the cheek. As if on cue, the movie ends and the credits begin to roll.

"Nice movie," James says, first to stand up and stretch.

"No it wasn't! I hated it!" Carlos' voice is suddenly back to his regular pitch, lust completely gone.

"You had your head down in your hands for practically the whole movie! How can you hate it?" Kendall says, playing along.

"I still _heard_ it, Ken-dog!" Carlos argues, earning an eye roll from Logan. "It wasn't that bad. I'd watch it again if I had too."

"Me too," Kendall mutters, glancing at Carlos.

He isn't paying any attention though, to busy having some dumb argument with James.

"I swear, they are such kids." Logan whispers to the blonde.

_Oh_, Kendall thinks, _you have _no_ idea._

* * *

><p><em><em>Ta da! Chapter two is complete!

Review and let me know how I'm doing! Especially tell me if you like the smut or not:O!


	3. The possibly subtle text message

Ahh, I had meant to update this sooner, but it seems that time has got the best of me. Whatever, here you go!

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Driving Carlos back home, the two are completely normal. It is as if they hadn't even done what they did back at the theater.<p>

"You have fun tonight?" Kendall asks, smile playing on his lips. Carlos snorts, head shaking in a 'oh my God' sort of way.

"No?" Kendall is still smiling. Their eyes meet at a red light, brown staring into green and green staring into brown.

"You know, we haven't even kissed yet."

Kendall opens his mouth, thinking it over. He shuts it when he realizes that wow, they hadn't even kissed yet. Carlos just laughs again, eyes turning to the window when the light turns green.

"I should have kissed you." Kendall murmurs.

"You kissed my cheek. That's something." Carlos grins.

Kendall smiles back, but his stomach is in knots. He liked this boy a lot, and yet he hadn't even thought to kiss him? He let him whack him off in the movie theater, he even jacked him off in the theater, and the thought to lean over and kiss him on the lips never even crossed his mind.

"We could kiss now, you know?" Kendall suggests, right hand going over to touch Carlos' arm.

"We are driving right now." His tone is serious, but his grin ruins his attempted poker face.

"I mean once we are at your house, smart ass. You're such a goof ball."

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" Carlos asks suddenly, moving so Kendall's hand was intertwined with his. Kendall noticed this, and he has to hide his blush.

"What? Oh, hmm . . . I thought you were cute. And funny."

"Cute? Oh, Kendall!" Carlos pretends to flip his nonexistent long hair back as a joke, then giggles like a girl.

"What did you think of me?" Kendall asks next. Now this he _had _to hear.

"As soon as Roque told you to go sit with us, I knew we were going to be friends. Good friends." He winks at Kendall, and he blushes once more. "I didn't think you . . . liked guys, though. You seemed like such a girl lover."

"I didn't think I liked guys, either. But then you with your golden skin and dark hair and—"

"So I'm like, the first guy you've ever done stuff with?"

"Actually yes. What about you?"

Carlos shrugs, glancing at the time on his phone. "Only with one other guy. We only made out though, it wasn't anything sexual. So pretty much it's only you, since making out doesn't really count as anything."

Kendall can't help but smile at that. He liked knowing Carlos hadn't touched anyone but him. He REALLY liked knowing that.

"Why are you smiling?" Carlos asks as his dark eyebrows rose in confusion.

Kendall shakes his head, turning into Carlos' driveway. "Stop laughing and tell me why it is that you're laughing! Kendall, I swear to God if you—"

"You swear to God what? What will you do?" Kendall leans toward his friend and smiles. "Hmm? Tell me, what will you do?"

Carlos groans, pushing himself upwards to close the gap between the blonde and himself, lips mashes with his. Kendall kisses back instantly, swallowing a moan when he gets a taste of Carlos' alcohol and candy breath. Carlos can't help but roll his hips against the air, despite the fact that Kendall wasn't even touching him.

Their tongues battle, Kendall winning when he shifts his seat and takes the Latino's head in his hands, shoving his tongue down Carlos' throat. Kendall's jeans are almost ridiculously tight, erection rubbing up against the arm rest. How long have they been kissing? Ten minutes; ten whole minutes. They kiss, rough and nonstop, for ten glorious minutes before the need for oxygen becomes overwhelming and they break away.

"I—thanks—mm—uh . . ." Carlos is panting, head spinning from the intensity.

"Yeah." Kendall agrees to nothing in particular, seeing fireworks playing over and over in his brain.

"I should probably go inside," says the still dazed Latino.

The blonde laughs, nodding his head. "Have a good Sunday!" Kendall calls when he opens the door.

But when he finally manages to get his leg out of the door, the blonde, grabs Carlos' wrist, tugging him back and pressing his lips up against his friend's for just a moment longer.

"Mm, Kendall," Carlos moans, pulling away.

"You're a lot louder now," Kendall grins, letting go of his arm.

"We're alone now. We were in the public eye earlier." Carlos stands, stretching his legs.

"Text me when you wake up!" Kendall hollers right before Carlos shuts the car door.

He watches the raven haired boy adjust his jeans—to hide his erection, no doubt—and walk up to his door. He takes a key from his pocket and uses it to unlock the door, waving Kendall off once he finally manages to get it open. Kendall was smiling the entire drive home. He couldn't help it—he had known the boy for a mere week, and yet he couldn't help but blush at the thought of him. Now, he knew Carlos felt the same way. He had to feel the same way, right?

His phone buzzes, but he waits until he is inside, shoes off and sitting on the couch before bothering to check it.

" _Carlos get home ok? _" It's from James.

" yeah, just dropped him off. "

_" :) good. O yeah, we have a hockey game on Mon. U should come._ "

" I'll see if I can, "

" _you know you wanna come and cheer on ur boytoy!_ "

That text is enough to make Kendall shake. He doesn't respond, setting down the phone and putting his head on the couch's armrest, using is like a pillow. How did James think to call Carlos his 'boy toy'?

He didn't know anything, not unless . . .

_Oh God_, Kendall thinks, eyes shooting open. _What if he saw us at the movies?_

He tries to think up any other explanation. _Maybe Carlos just texted him. Told him we kissed. I really doubt Carlos would be the type to run and tell his friends that me and him jacked each other off._

A tingle crawls down Kendall's spine at the memory, hand going to his crotch. He sits there, breathing slowly while his mind tries to drift off to sleep . . .

Kendall wakes up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, and Katie yelling, "I beat the game! I beeaaat the gaaamee!" while fist pumping.

"Shut _up_, Katie!" Kendall cries.

She stops her terrifying dance moves to turn to him, sticking her tongue out in the process. "It's like, noon. Time to wake up already."

Noon? He had been asleep for nearly twelve hours. He rubs his eyes and grabs his phone from the carpeted floor, smiling when he sees 'two new messages'.

" _Good morning kendy!_ "

" _text me back, you poop head!_ "

Both were from Carlos. He grins at his friend's pure goofiness and hurries to type,

" _I am not a poop head! I just woke up, believe it or not!_ "

Then he stands and makes his way to the kitchen, greeted with his Mom still dressed in her sweatpants and tank top, cooking some kind of brunch. Kendall's mouth waters as his eyes run over sausage, Bacon, and eggs.

"Sleeping beauty has finally risen!" She declares, flipping the strips of Bacon.

"Sleeping beauty is also very hungry." He tries to grab at a sausage link when she swats his hand away. "We are eating in ten minutes at the table. Yes, all of us are eating together as a family." She rolls her eyes at her son's confused look.

They never ate together, not really. So her command made Kendall a little suspicious and confused.

"Go get dressed. Pick out nice clothes!"

He rolls his eyes at her this time but playfully, and makes his way upstairs and into his room. As he takes off his shirt and flings it somewhere near his closet, his phone vibrates.

" _haha, really? I've been awake for like, two hours now. Whatcha up too?_ "

" standing in my room without a shirt on. "

" _Pics or it didn't happen! _"

He giggles as he reads the text, hurrying to the bathroom to take a goofy picture. He sends it to Carlos, blush creeping across his cheeks once it is 100% sent. He doesn't get a reply right away, so he pulls on a nice blue shirt from his closet and exchanges his jeans for a darker pair.

He searches for his Beanie for a few minutes before remembering that his Mom had put it in a box along with things for her room.

He opens the door, and sees a man. Not any man, however, but Kendall's marine father. The one that wasn't supposed to be home until the day after Christmas.

His Dad looks at him, almost as shocked as Kendall, putting a finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' kind of gesture. His heart is pumping so hard it hurts.

"Dad?" He whispers, walking toward him.

"Hey, Ken,"

"Why are you here? HOW are you here?" He winces when his Dad tightens his grip on the hug.

"They let me off a couple weeks early. You weren't supposed to see me, so go out and I'll be down to surprise Katie and you."

Kendall nods, grabbing his almost forgotten Beanie before running downstairs. He checks his phone to see that he has an unread message.

" _You're so fucking cute, Kendall. I just want to run my hands down your body . . ._ "

He bites down hard on his lip as he types back. " That sounds so nice . . . I want you to take off my jeans with your fuckin teeth, "

_" Bet you get hard just thinking about that, slut. Once those pants are off I'm going to grope you, make you SO horny._ "

" don't tease, Litos. I need it, need you. Please baby don't tease . . . "

" _Kendall, how do you do that? _" He raises an eyebrow at the text message, cock aching. He watches Katie play her game, smiles as he thinks about how she'll reach when their Dad comes down.

" what am I doing? " he texts back, and the response is almost immediate.

" _get me so horny. I mean, seriously! I'm sitting here in my room; door locked, and pants down around my ankles._ "

" stroking your thick cock and imagining it's me doing it for you? "

" _fuck yes baby. What are you doing?_ "

He fights back a laugh as he types, " I'm actually sitting in the living room with my little sister and Mom. " He shifts in his seat so his boner is fairly hidden, sighing at the brief but fantastic friction.

" _wait, you're with your family? Oh my God, Kendall! Hahaha!_ "

" hey, you started it ;) " all the sudden, a huge crash makes everyone jump. ". . . What was that?" Katie asks.

"Ho ho ho!"

Their father hurries down the stairs with a Santa hat on, wielding a bag that Kendall guessed was filled with presents.

"Da—Oh my God, Dad!" Katie chokes back a sob as she drops her game controller and runs toward her father. He picks her up and they stand there, hugging while Katie cries.

"Hey, Dad!" Kendall says, acting surprised.

When Katie finally calms down, Kendall gets his chance to hug his Dad. "Can we eat now? I'm _starved_," his Dad rubs his stomach for emphasis.

"Yes! Yes, come on everyone, let's eat!" Mama Knight rushes into the kitchen and starts passing out plates, and they all follow suite to get their food. Once they are seated at the table, Kendall's father tells them why he was able to come home earlier than planned.

"Well, you see . . ." He scratches the back of his head, looking towards his wife.

"You two are going to have another brother or sister." Their Mom finishes for them.

The reactions are truly priceless. Katie cheers, and Kendall drops his forkful of food onto his lap in surprise.

"New brother or sister—so you're like, pregnant?"

"That's right!" Well, this sure was big news.

The family chattered excitedly able possible baby names, and if they hoped it was a boy or girl.

Once it was all over, Kendall sat back down on the couch and sent Carlos a text, " dude, my Mom just told me she was pregnant! "

" _hahaha bullshit! _"

" no, I'm serious. "

" _holy crap! I wanna meet her!_ "

Kendall stared at the text, cocking his head to the side. Was this Carlos' way of saying he wanted to get together?

Meet his family and start a relationship, perhaps?

Either way, he sent back a, " that sounds like a terrific idea! " butterflies fluttering around in his stomach the whole time.


	4. The Question

Yaay! Finally, I've put up another chapter! I don't have a laptop right now, so I'm stuck at the library typing what I write on paper and then uploading it . . . if you were wondering why it takes so damn long for me to update. I'm still writing the second chapter for **_Down_ _Under_,** but look for it soon, all right? You could check it out now, read the first chapter and let me know what you think about it? (: But most importantly,

**review **for this fic! :D

xx - Jamie

P.S lots of smutty Kenlos in this. Enjoy ladies and gents!~

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight had gotten a taste of Carlos Garcia, and he found himself quickly wanting more. Monday morning he was more than ready to kiss the raven haired boy, Carlos not leaving his mind once while getting ready for school.<p>

He is very conscious of what he picks out of his closet, putting on a good three different outfits before finally settling for a dark denim pair of jeans and a maroon colored t-shirt. He tries his best with his hair, even if his always looks the same. Tying his shoelaces, he grabs his car keys and practically runs out of the door. He checks his phone at every chance he can get, but Carlos is yet to text him. What if he regrets kissing him? Regrets touching him? Kendall's stomach churns at the thought; he _really_ liked this kid. He pulls into the student parking lot and sees it is nearly empty. How early was he? Early enough to see one of the few cars also in the student parking lot filled with two boys having a mighty intense tongue war in the front seat.

One of the two boys pulls away and looks at Kendall, who was watching them, and gasps before ducking down, but Kendall already knows who it is?

"Logan?" He sputters, mainly to himself.

The boy he was kissing casually opens his side door and steps out, and Kendall immediately breaks into hysterics. "_James_?" He shouts, and James gives him a grin.

"Hey there, Ken-dog!" Kendall gives a small wave, continuing to bellow out his laughter. Logan finally emerges from the car, pink with embarrassment from head to toe. "Hi, Kendall. You're here early."

"Yeah . . . so are . . . you . . ." He holds his side, which is now throbbing. He eventually gains composure, stands straight and rubs the back of his neck.

"So, uh . . . how long has this thing been going on?" Kendall asks when they start walking together towards the building's entrance.

"Mm, it'll be three weeks on Friday." James answers, pulling Logan in for a small kiss.

Logan flails; pushing James away with such a sudden force that James actually stumbles back a few inches. "Not here!"He hisses at his boyfriend, turning to Kendall. "We are, uh, a secret thing. I don't want Carlos to freak out. I am still surprised that he still hangs out with me—"

"Why would you be surprised . . . ?" Kendall starts to ask, stopping when he notices James' glare.

"It must be weird being friends with a guy who likes dude while you like girls."

"What? Carlos isn't—"

James pinches his arm, silencing him. "Carlos isn't like that," James says for Kendall.

That wasn't what Kendall had intended to say of course, but he decides to leave it alone until he could talk to James in private. Which, as it turns out; he didn't have to wait long. Once the trio makes it inside, Logan excuses himself to the library where he could finish his AP biology assignment.

He gives James a quick hug before scurrying away. Kendall can hear James sigh, which makes him feel bad for the tall dude.

"So . . ." The blonde says, walking down the hallway beside the brunet. "Why did you pinch me again?" He rubs his arm in memory.

"Listen, Kendall, Carlos doesn't . . ." He sighs. "Carlos is Carlos. He isn't sure of what he wants. One day he likes girls, the next he is pawing over you; which sex he likes, no one knows. You can't tell Logan that you and Carlos did . . . whatever you two did."

Kendall doesn't understand. "Trust me, Carlos _isn't_ straight. Why can't we tell Logan? And besides that, how do you even know about—"

"You two aren't exactly quiet when it comes to kissing. I had to distract Logie the entire damn movie so he wouldn't look over. I told Carlos I knew and he told me about it, anyways." He shrugs his muscular shoulders. "With Logan, Carlos doesn't want to let him know that he _might_ be gay because . . . Logan sort of judges. He doesn't want Logan to nag him for dating a girl if he decides he isn't one hundred percent gay. You know the guy who says 'What? I thought you were gay!' and basically makes fun of him for it."

The thought of Carlos not dating him and dating a girl is enough alone to have Kendall's heart aching. "When you two talked . . ." A lump in his throat catches the rest of his sentence.

"Yes, Kendall, we talked about you. He likes you."

More people, from the buses, start flooding into the school. "Speak of the devil," James whispers, nudging Kendall to look to his left. Chatting it up with a tall black haired girl, Carlos wears a bright yellow polo shirt and light colored jeans. His smile and laugh echoes through the hall, and Kendall sighs. As soon as Carlos sees Kendall and James, he waves goodbye to the girl and hurries over to James' side.

"I overslept this morning," is the first thing Carlos says. "I got ready in, like, a minute." He grins proudly, and Kendall finds his knees weakening.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." James tells them. Just like that, they are alone.

They sort of just look at each other for a few moments. "Hey," Kendall says.

"Hey." Carlos says back, giving him a smile.

He wanted so badly to kiss those lips, pull Carlos into his arms. He thinks Carlos is thinking the same, from the way he catches him staring at his lips. So Kendall licks them, bites his bottom lip before smirking up at Carlos.

"Tease. Hate you,"

Kendall shrugs his shoulders and then a thought pops into his head. "Hey Carlos, I forgot something in my car. Come with me to get it?"

He nods, and Kendall hurries down the hall and out to the parking lot. He unlocks it and gets in, Carlos following.

"What are we looking for?" He asks innocently.

Before Carlos can realize what's happening and reject, he jams the keys into the ignition and reverses.

"Kendall!" Carlos whines. "I can't miss school!"

"One day won't kill you!" Kendall growls, leaning over to grab Carlos' thigh. He sucks in a hard breath, giving Kendall a glare but no longer objecting to the kidnap.

"Logan is going to wonder where we are!" Carlos says.

"So?"

"_So_, I don't want him to bitch at me or you."

They pull into a Wal-Mart parking lot close to the school. "Do you want to fool around with me, or go back to school and sit in class for six hours?" Kendall can't believe how forward he just was. Whenever he liked someone, he was usually so shy.

Carlos bites his lip, his signature move to tell Kendall he was turned on.

"Okay then. Now get over here and kiss me," Carlos complies, easily climbing over and sitting on Kendall's lap.

"We can go back to my place in an hour or so; once my sister leaves for school. Her bus comes at eight thirty." Carlos nods, giving a slight roll of his hips that makes Kendall let out a breathy groan.

"Is this okay?" He asks, starting up a steady dry hump. Kendall's new and insanely hard erection is being rubbed on at the perfect angle, and all Kendall can do it moan.

"So loud," Carlos whispers. "I like it."

"Sorry," Kendall still apologizes, swallowing a groan. He lets himself sigh, and Carlos groans.

"Kendall . . ." He whines.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"Talk dirty to me,"

Kendall laughs, despite the hot situation. "Why are you laughing? Ugh, Kendall, please . . . ?"

"I know baby. Don't stop humping me, you slut. You're so good at it, mm . . . you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Uhnnn . . . I'm sure. You're good at talking like a dirty porn star. How?"

"I, uh, might have sexted with a couple of girls back in Cali."

Carlos slows his thrusts. "Hey Kendall, have we sexted?"

"Hmm. You could that, I guess. You turn me on so much."

"Even through text?"

"Hell ye—Oh God, baby, _yes_."

Carlos has somehow managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans, fisting Kendall's leaking shaft with a delicious force. "This good?" Carlos asks, arching his back so he doesn't hit the steering wheel behind him while Kendall squirms around, breathing hard.

"So good. Ugh, tighten your grip. More. Oh Jesus fucking Christ, just like that." Kendall lets out a long moan-whimper, and Carlos' cock has never been so hard in his entire life.

Kendall comes, painting Carlos' hand and his own shirt with his semen. "Aw, shit," Kendall sighs. "I liked this shirt!"

That makes Carlos laugh and sit back in his right seat, cleaning his hand off with a random napkin. "Let's go back to your house? It's almost eight thirty."

Kendall nods, fixing himself before turning the car back on. They are driving for a few minutes when Kendall hears a tiny whimpers. He looks at Carlos, whose hand was busy rubbing a large bump in his jeans. They lock eyes for a minute and the smaller boy pulls back his hand, embarrassed.

"Oh, baby," Kendall can almost feel the sexual frustration coming from Carlos. "Here, let me help you," He tries to grab at Carlos' bulge but Carlos swats his hand away.

"You're driving. I'm okay." He palms himself again, muttering something that Kendall wonders is even English.

"You look so hot like that, trying not to touch yourself. Forcing back those moans like that," Kendall stops at a red light and watches the Latino. "I want you to jerk off. Right now, will you?"

Carlos doesn't respond with words, but instead starts pulling down his jeans. They both moan as Carlos' cock bobs free, and Kendall can see by the way its leaking and tinted red again his golden skin that the raven haired boy was definitely horny. He watches as he takes his cock in his own hair, starting thrusting up into his fist. They are driving again, and Kendall is watching the road as he asks,

"Is this what you do when we text? Whenever you think of me?" He hears Carlos whimper, and he takes that as a yes.

"You close, 'Litos?" Another whimper. "Well stop, we are almost home." He looks at Carlos, who hasn't stopped flicking and pumping his wrist. So Kendall leans over and takes both of his hands in his one, leaving Carlos to groan.

"Come _on_ Kendall!"

"No. I'm going to finish you off myself—hey, that's my Dad!" He drops Carlos' hand and rejoins it with the wheel, letting Carlos tuck his still throbbing back in his jeans himself. Kendall looks in the other direction when a black car rolls by.

"Thank God, he's leaving. I totally forgot he was here." They turn into the driveway. "Welcome to Casa Del Kendall Knight and family!" He hurries to unlock the door and set his things down on the couch.

"Very nice," Carlos nods his head in an approving away.

"Yeah." Kendall winks and wraps his hands around the smaller boy's waist, thigh touching Carlos' erection.

"K-Ken—"

"Shh baby, I got you." And boy, he does.

He gets on his knees and tongues Carlos' slit, stroking his shaft, not having to do very much before Carlos is grabbing onto Kendall's hair, blowing his load right into Kendall's waiting mouth.

"Mm," Kendall says once Carlos is finally done, and he stands slowly. "You taste _good_."

Carlos shrugs and blushes. Once the sexual need is released from the smaller boy, he was back to being silly and even shy. "You hungry?" Kendall asks, and Carlos nods.

They go into the kitchen and look through the pantry, settling for a package of cookies. "Carlos?" Kendall asks suddenly. He has been waiting to ask this question for a while, trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not.

"Hm?" Carlos doesn't even look up from his cookie.

Kendall takes a deep breath, then another . . . and another.

"I . . . uh . . ." His heart hurts. What if he says no?

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"


	5. Two weeks

Oh my God, I don't even know what to say. I really don't have very many excuses for why the _fuck_ I am updating this so late. I used to be really good at updating my fics and now I feel like I am letting everyone down :'( Worst part is, I read fics and always hate when they don't update for like, a month or whatever. I AM A HYPOCRITE.

At least I'm updating now . . . right? Well, before the story goes on, I would like to address some things.

One, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. This is one of those fics that will at some point has a defined plot, but for now . . . now I am using this as my release of all the sexual frustration that the boys give me. I can't even help it, I start writing and then all the sudden Carlos is touching Kendall, or Kendall is touching Carlos or WHATEVER THE CASE MAY BE! It just happens. Is it a bad thing? Sometimes it is, like when I am trying to make it long and worth reading. You can only read so much smut in one fic. Well, actually I love smut and I love a lot of it. So really I have no idea what I'm talking about.

I really just want to know what you guys think about the crazy smut and what you think should happen/ what you want to see happen, blah blah. I do manage to stir up something that I think will make a good amount of drama in this chapter, though. Okay, well, I'm going to type up the new chapter of **_Down_ Under** now, good day to you all! ;)

-Jamie

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by as quickly as they came. Carlos and Kendall are nearly inseparable—when alone, anyways. The same can not be said about James and Logan, however. The two had been fighting increasingly and really, they were at their breaking in James' Dad's car, Logan has his fists clenched, mouth closed with lips in a tight line, his glasses practically hanging off of his nose.<p>

"What do you mean I was flirting with her? I was just being _nice_!"

"Nice!" Logan shrieks, "You traded numbers with her! Right in front of me!"

James rolls his eyes. "So what? It's not like I'm going to sleep with her,"

"I bet you would love too, though, huh?"

"Hey man, I'm trying to help you out here, cut me some slack!" Logan stares at his 'boyfriend', heart aching. James' eyes widen and they stare at each other. "That's not what I meant—Logan . . ."

"Help me out, eh? So what does that mean exactly? Just dating me because you feel sorry for me?"

"What? No, Logie! I just . . . I didn't mean that."

"I know you'd rather be seeing a woman, I get that—"

"That's not true! Baby, I want to be with you!"

"Please. You wouldn't' even be with me if it wasn't for Jett." The silence after the smart boy's statement tells Logan all he needs to know. Jett had truly ruined everything.

Jett and Logan met at a house party during Freshmen year, a month or so after Logan and Camille and officially broken up. Jett had waltzed right over to the smart brunet and whispered in his ear, "Hey there, cutie," so lightly and sensual that Logan still gets chills thinking about it—though he really tries not too—.

But really, to make a long and fairly dramatic story short . . . Jett and Logan started chatting and got to know each other, and eventually began hooking up in—well, any place they could find. The two, even when not having sex, were very good together. Jett knew all the right things to say, and Logan knew how to react to his boyfriend's charming mannerisms. Jett and James had been best friends for God knows how long, and was the only one other than the couple themselves that knew about their relationship.

The summer leading up to Senior year, James found Jett sleeping around with another boy. So, trying to be noble, he told Logan of his boyfriend's affairs. James had never seen someone look so crushed in his entire eighteen years of life. It was understandable, though; Logan had given Jett his virginity—in all aspects—and three years of his life. James and Logan became friends and ditched Jett.

"So . . ." Logan's voice cracks. "Are you really only . . . dating me because . . . you feel sorry for me?"

James sighs heavy and loud. "I really do like you, Logan,"

"But you like girls better."

"In general? Yeah, I do. But any girl over you, no way." James tries take his boyfriend's hand but is instantly rejected. "Logie . . ."

"No." James narrows his hazel eyes and grunts, pulling into his driveway and turning off the car. "Okay, fine. You want to act like that, whatever, You think I care? I'm done!"

"Done? _Done_? What do you mean you're _done_?" His voice cracks again and whatever anger James had boiling in his chest seems to vaporize.

"I mean . . . I can't keep fighting anymore with you. I hate it."This time when he leans over to take Logan's hand, Logan does not reject. "So no more fighting, okay Logie? Let's go inside and make some food, I'm starving."

James tries to open the door, but Logan grabs his shoulder and turns him around, placing his lips on his before the taller of the two can react. He kisses back, and likes how Logan's mouth is hot and tasty. He likes Logan, really he does . . . it was just that, well—Logan slips his tongue in James' mouth, and the taller boy allows his boyfriend a few moments of dominance. He lets his hand run up and down Logan's thigh, stopping when he feels the familiar hardened lump in Logan's jeans; not to mention the groan Logan does when he continues to rub over the bulge. He tries so hard to get into it, to feel as turned on and aroused as Logan. He is turned on, just a little, but it isn't enough to get him even half hard.

_Please,_ He thinks,_ I want to like him like he likes me. He is perfection. I want to like him. _

_Why can't I feel the same way?_

Xxx

Back at the Garcia residence, Carlos and Kendall are sitting in Carlos' room. Kendall lays on his boyfriend's bed, watching his boyfriend throw clothes around his once-clean room. "I think you look great in what you're already wearing, you know." Kendall comments as a blue shirt falls on his head.

He takes it off, setting it beside him. "I'm meeting your _parents_, Ken!"

"Yeah, and?"

"_And_ I have too look good. No, not even good! I have to look great! Fantastic!" He pulls off his red shirt and looks around his messy room. "Nothing to wear!" Carlos whimpers.

"I think you should go like that," Kendall eyes Carlos' bare torso. "Maybe take off your pants, too?" He can't help his tongue, darting out and involuntarily licking his suddenly dry lips.

Carlos rolls his eyes and ignores his request. "Kendy, please help me find something!"

Kendall groans, looking around before taking hold of the blue shirt that had fallen on his head. "Here. Wear this." He tosses it to the Latino, who stares at it for a second before throwing it on.

He jumps over the massive pile of clothes to his dresser mirror, grinning at himself before turning to Kendall. "I love it! You like it, right?"

"Oh yeah," _You'd still look better with no clothes on_, Kendall's sexual libido is quick to point out.

Even though he didn't say it out loud, his cheeks and ears are reddened. Carlos jumps on the bed to snuggle with Kendall, arms tightening over Kendall's torso.

"You have to clean before your mom gets home, you know." Kendall says it almost in a whisper, half hoping he didn't hear him, so he wouldn't stop nipping at his earlobe.

"Ugh," Kendall groans. "Why did you have to make such a mess?"

Carlos stops to laugh, leaning over and kissing Kendall on the nose. "Hey, Kendy?" Carlos says, breath hot against Kendall's lips.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to come out?" Carlos' question hits Kendall hard, taking him completely by surprise. Come out. When was he going to _come out_? He hadn't really thought about it, hoped his parents would just one day assume. He would have to show them hints for them to assume, though, and he hadn't been doing any of that.

"Come out? Like, tell our parents? About us?"

"Yeah. Them, and our friends . . ." From the way Carlos avoids Kendall's eyes by looking down at his neck, he is just as impacted by this question as Kendall is. How long had he been gaining the courage to ask Kendall about this?

"You look like you're about to be sick." Carlos murmurs, untangling his legs from Kendall's and sitting up.

"No, I'm fine, really. Just . . . I'm not sure. I don't know when we should tell them.

"I think," Carlos runs his index finger across Kendall's cheek. "We should tell them on our two month anniversary."

"Why two months?"

Carlos shrugs, crawling on top of his boyfriend. "Just like that number." Then, just like that, the conversation is over when Carlos presses his lips against the blonde's.

All remotely serious conversations ended like this—well, really, they ended with Kendall panting and Carlos with a silly grin on his face—; Kendall was putty in the smaller boy's hands. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to the dominant one. He was such an alpha male back in Los Angeles. Now that he's in Minnesota, some boy several inches taller than him is going to make him moan like a little bitch? He didn't exactly mind it, but he thinks that's what bugs him the most. He never knew how much he loved being played with and being told it was okay to moan.

Carlos would moan too, but it was never like Kendall's. Oh God, what if Kendall just sucked at giving handjobs? Maybe Carlos didn't moan all that much because there was no feeling to moan about? Kendall sighs into the heavy make out session, half because he loves the kissing, and half because his thoughts are all tangled into some giant shoe lace knot.

"_Carlooos~_" Kendall can't help the groan that spills from his pursed lips, the feeling of Carlos' tongue running up and down his stomach so great. He hears Carlos giggle, and his face turns red because God _dammit_, he moaned like a little bitch again.

So he tries something else; staying completely silent during Carlos' tongue massage, the muscle running smoothly around his nipples and torso. Carlos finishes and starts to kiss him neck again, whispering in Kendall's ear, "Are you okay?" Kendall wants to laugh, but he fights it back.

"I am great, why?"

His boyfriend looks him in the eye for a moment before looking at the sheet on the bed. "You're just not . . . making any noise . . ." The look Carlos gives him next, cheeks flushed and lip bitten, he could cry.

"Noise? What do you mean noise?"

"Moaning. You haven't been moaning."

"Oh, right," Kendall smiles at him now. "Yeah, I've decided from now on to never moan again."

Carlos lets out a long and exaggerated sigh and narrows his eyes at Kendall's and then Kendall feels his dick being palmed harshly.

"O-Oh," Kendall can't help the stutter and the buck of his hips, or the moan. It all just happens.

"The hell you are," Carlos giggles, peppering kisses to his boyfriend's jaw line, making his touch more and more rough on Kendall's groin.

"Carli, chill out—nghhh! If you keep doing that, I'm g-going to—" But it was to late. Kendall jerks his hips up erratically, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping herd on Carlos' hand, the one that was now being pushed away from his crotch.

"Oopsie~" Carlos is laughing, while Kendall runs a hand over the new wet spot on his jeans, making a face. "Fucking hate you," He whines, and Carlos just continues to laugh. "You love me!"

They sort of pause, glancing at each other, like they are waiting for something. They had only been dating for two weeks; they had barely passed around the word 'like', let alone 'love'. But was it something Kendall truly felt?

Sometimes he felt it. Love. His stomach went in knots and butterflies went all over his body. He felt high and wonderful and when Carlos touched him . . . it was different than any other time he's been touched. Better. More . . . erotic, like dangerous in a sort. God, he loved it. He loved boys. No, no . . . he loved Carlos.

Maybe he was being irrational. Could someone fall in love with someone so early in the relationship? Surely that has been known to happen before. Surely he wasn't crazy. Surely Carlos loved him back.

But . . . how was he supposed to find that out?


	6. What Carlos thinks

It's Saturdaaay! So many great things happen on Saturday, and now an update is one of them! :) So yeah, here is an update for y'all. You know, school is coming to an end (the 24th for me) so when school finally lets out, I will be able to get my mind clear and update like a normal person. How long has it been? A month, maybe a little more? Yeah, really sorry about that :/ This chapter isn't much, but it should be enough until school ends.

Thanks for all the reviews/Alerts/Favs! I love it, I really _really_ do!

* * *

><p>"I think Dad is getting me a car for my birthday," James says proudly, taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.<p>

"Really?" Logan's eyebrows raise. "That would be so cool!" He grins at James for a moment, eyes drifting to Carlos and smiling.

Kendall feels a pang of jealousy hit him hard in the chest. Logan was Carlos' best friend. He was allowed to _smile_ at him! But Logan was gay, and so was Carlos. What if they were alone and temptation got the better of—No. No, Logan likes James and Carlos liked Kendall; at least he hoped so.

Kendall looks up from his Styrofoam tray to see Carlos watching him, blank expression on his flawless face. He gives him the signature Knight smile and continues to eat his lunch, listening to James talk about his maybe car.

"He is walking around all secretive. I took a look at his 'work' that he had brought home from his job, but it was actually one of those car magazines!" James is practically bouncing with excitement. "I'm getting a car, bro!"

James and Logan high five, and Kendall grins. "I wonder if it'll be better than mine?" James turns to him, narrows his eyes and shoots him the bird.

"Speaking of, how _did_ you get such a nice car, Kendy?" Carlos asks, pushing his empty tray closer to the center of the table.

"Got it for my seventeenth birthday. My Dad paid for most of it, but I had a couple summer jobs so I paid a little." He pokes a hole in his tray.

"He works in the marines," Kendall says that last part to Logan and James, considering Carlos already knew everything about his family, especially after the wonderful dinner they had.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Kendall's house when Mr. Knight was setting the table.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kendall's father, David." They shook hands, and Carlos was terrified.

David had at least a foot on him, and a very built torso. Yeah, he was definitely a marine. Kendall looked a lot like his Father, actually, except the crazy muscles and that his Dad was four of five inches taller. They hugged and chatted like the best of friends, Carlos watching the two in awe.

Mrs. Knight was even nicer, complimenting Carlos on his looks and giving him a nice big hug when it was time to go home.

He wondered if she would still be hugging him and treating him so nice when she found about the relationship.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. They get up and throw away the empty trays. Carlos gets close to Kendall while they walk, needy for contact. Kendall must sense it, because as soon as Carlos starts brushing his arm against his, Kendall kind of rubs his hand along Carlos'. It's subtle enough that no one notices, so he lets himself enjoy it for exactly four seconds before leaning away from his boyfriend.<p>

He wishes he could kiss Kendall, give him a big hug and tell him how happy he was in this relationship. Which was true, of course. Kendall was kind and loving and naughty when he needed to be.

Carlos licks his lips, thinking about the celebratory handjob Kendall had given him after the dinner, in Kendall's car. Next week is their one month anniversary and Carlos was as nervous as he was excited. After all, this was the longest relationship he's ever been in. The farthest he's ever gone with anyone, too, and Carlos really liked that part.

Kendall never went out right and said, "Hey, I'm not a virgin!" but he had told Carlos a couple of things that suggested that. It sucked, Carlos sort of wanting him to be a virgin, like him. He was a boy-virgin though, so Carlos guessed that was all that mattered. He is sitting in class, barely listening to the teacher and focusing more on his thoughts about Kendall. He couldn't wait until the end of the day, so Kendall and him could be alone. Mm, the things they did when they were alone . . .

Carlos blinks, forcing the X-rated thoughts from his supposedly innocent mind. As much as he tries to think of something else, anything else, his brain shows Kendall's pretty face eye level with his hard on, giving teasing kitten licks to the head of it. He remembers feeling Kendall finally allow Carlos' cock into his mouth, so wet and warm and—The bell rings, and Carlos shoots up from his desk. He has a boner, a really annoyingly hard one, so he hurries out of the classroom and into the bathroom. He doesn't have the time or privacy for a jerk, so he settles for a splash of cold water to his heated face and the will to think about something disgusting.

He ends up choosing old women, and that does the trick. Once he is back under control he goes into his class, seeing Kendall's face beam at him, Carlos taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. They sit beside each other, stealing glances ever so often. Kendall was so calm about everything; maybe because he's so experienced. Carlos wasn't though, and it made him a nervous wreck. He gave Kendall as much as him as he thought was okay, and Kendall _seemed_ to love it. Boy, he moans these long and sometimes shaky moans that Carlos loves oh so very much. He watched Kendall taking notes, lips paused in concentration. When the teacher is turned, writing notes on the board, he jabs Kendall's side.

"Ow! Carlos!" Kendall whispers angrily, rubbing his now sore rib.

"Sorry. Want to come over today?" _Please say yes. Please say_—"Yeah, sure. We have to work on this stupid project though, for a little bit, okay?"

Kendall's eyes are sparkling. Carlos nods, though he is confused. What project?

He was so lost in thought over Kendall that he missed the teacher say anything about a project.

Boy, he's got it bad.

* * *

><p>Shorter chapter, but I have pretty big plans for next chapter:O<p>

And yeah, I know, no smuttyness this chapter. I said this in the last chapter, but this is pretty much a smut fic with a tiny plot. And I mean tiny. Smut and conflict is the main in here, mostly because that's all I'm good at :P

So next chapter will have smut, I promise! Since they're going to be alone and all that . . . hehehhh


	7. Anniversary

Yaaayy a new chapter! **Please review****!**

* * *

><p>At exactly 12:01, Kendall gets a call from Carlos. "Hello? He is irritated, having just fallen asleep before his phone rang. He presses the phone closer to his ear, hearing nothing and growing almost anxious. " . . . Carli?" He says a little louder. "Hello?"<p>

Suddenly something clicks and Carlos' voice flows from the phone's speaker. "Kendall!" He sounds so giddy and happy that Kendall can't help but crack a smile.

"Yes, baby?"

"Happy one month anniversary!" Carlos sing-songs. You can tell he is jumping around from the way the sound of short bursts of wind hit the phone, static-y sound going into Kendall's ear.

"Anniversary?" Kendall teases. "What anniversary?"

" . . . Very funny, Kendall." Carlos' voice is low.

Kendall laughs, muffling it when he remembers it was the middle of the night and everyone in his house is asleep. "'Los," The blonde whispers, lips almost touching his phone. "I have to go now."

"Mm. Okay. We are hanging out tomorrow . . . well, technically today . . . right?"

"Of course we are. What, did you think I forgot or something?" Kendall feigns surprise and anger, and when Carlos doesn't say anything after a moment, Kendall chuckles. "Psh. Keep the faith, baby."

Again, Carlos doesn't make a sound. He checks to make sure he is even still on the line. "Carlos, you there?"

"I love it when you call me baby." He doesn't say it in a sexual voice, but it still sends shock waves down Kendall's spine.

"Yeah?"

"Ohh yeah." Kendall s smiling like an idiot, tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. "Well . . . I'll text you when I wake up."

"Okay, Carli. Sleep well."

"Goodnight."

He clicks end, but now he is wide awake. Only twenty past midnight, he decides to pick out an outfit to wear when he hangs out with Carlos. He doesn't remember ever being this excited for a date before, not even with Jo. But then again, he never truly _loved_ Jo.

As he pulls a shirt off of its hanger, a lump forms n his throat. Would he tell Carlos he loved him? It's only been a month. What is he rejects him? Doesn't love him back? He sets his completed outfit on the chair next to his desk, crawling back in bed. Suddenly sleep sounded very good.

* * *

><p>Nine forty eight A.M. Kendall would usually think that waking up before noon on a weekend was crazy, unthinkable even, but today he was wide awake and eager to get the day rolling.<p>

As he reaches a stoplight, he pulls out his cell phone to send Carlos a text stating that he was less than two minutes away. The light turns green and his heart is thudding wildly in his chest, so ready to spend an _entire_ day with his boyfriend. Once he turns into the driveway, he honks the horn twice. Kendall starts laughing when maybe half a second passes and Carlos is in the car, buckled and all. Kendall leans over and presses his lips against smaller boy's. It's only a peck, Kendall moving back and sitting right before Carlos had even a chance to deepen it.

"Hey, beautiful. Happy anniversary!"

The raven haired boy just blushes, looking down at his lap with a toothy grin, barely whispering a "Hey."

Kendall backs out, heads down the road. "So, what are the plans for today?" Carlos asks.

"Whatever you want to do, Carli. I'm up for anything."

"Really?" It comes out as a squeak.

"Yes. How about we go to breakfast? We can plan everything there." Carlos agrees, and Kendall is content.

" . . . Here? Carlos, this place looks so . . . so . . ."

"It's delicious, I promise! Best food 'round here!" They stare at the small cafe-styled brunch place, an elderly couple holding hands walking out of it.

Kendall sighs. "Let's go in, then." He makes a move to put his hand on the small of Carlos' back, but remembers where he is and drops it awkwardly.

Inside is ten times prettier than the outside. Pastel pink paint covers the walls, pretty white tables and booths on the marbled flooring. "Table for two?" The hostess, a tiny brunette with a pretty smile asks. Carlos nods, smiling big at the hostess. "Hey there, Carlos!" They knew each other?

"What's up Steph?"

"Nothing, just working my boring ole job," They make small talk while Kendall follows behind, sitting across from Carlos. "Your waitress will be here in _just_ a moment." She gives them another pretty smile. Kendall looks over the menu, but finds it hard to concentrate with such a perfect being in front of him.

"Soo," Carlos says. "I know what I want to do today."

"Hm? And that is . . . ?"

"Well, what if we go back to your house and—"

"My family is home, baby." Kendall interrupts, voice low when he says the word baby.

"Yeah, so? We could just hang out. Watch a movie, play some video games . . ." Now Carlos' voice is the one that's low. "And if we want to do something else, we can always go up to your room . . . lock the door . . ."

Kendall closes his eyes at the thought, takes a deep breath for composure. "Sounds great." Oh boy, it sounded really, _really_ great.

Back in the car, Kendall reaches over to intertwine his hand with Carlos'. His boyfriend complied eagerly, even kissing the back of Kendall's hand. "God, you're cute." It passes the blonde's lips in a whimper before he can stop it.

Carlos looks over at him,eyes sparkling. "Thank you . . . _baby_,"

Kendall bites his lip. Carlos calling him baby was pretty hot. Now he got why Carlos have loved it so much. He drives back home quickly, thankful for all of the green lights. David, Kendall's father, is outside when they get home. "Hey, Pops! You remember Carlos?"

Carlos gives a small wave and David smiles. "Of course. Nice to see you, son." They walk inside, no one in the living room.

"So, do you want to watch a movie? Or I have some video games we could—"

"Let's head up to your room." Carlos' voice is completely monotone.

"Uh, um, yeah! Come on." They hurry up the stairs, Carlos right behind Kendall. They enter his room, the blonde kicking the door shut, and Carlos hums. "Nice bed."

They stare at each other. "Yeah?" Kendall raises his eyebrows. "You want to lay on it?"

Those were the magic words; Carlos lunges for the blonde, attaching his lips with his for just a minute before he is pushed onto the bed, the smaller of the two on top. They kiss, tongues dancing together. Almost involuntarily Carlos grins his ass on Kendall's crotch, earning a groan. They flip, Carlos now on the bed and Kendall seated on him.

"I like this position," Carlos murmurs, lifting his hips to grind them on Kendall's ass.

"O-Oh . . . oh fuck." Kendall is nothing in Carlos' hands, soft mushy clay that could be molded into anything the Latino desired. "My parents . . ." Kendall pants, halfheartedly pushing himself off of his boyfriend. Carlos lets him, sighing loudly as the blonde lays beside him.

"I can't wait until we can be alone. Completely alone."

Kendall nods in agreement. "Soon baby," He promises, kissing Carlos' temple. "Soon."

The rest of the day is spent sharing quick, secret kisses and playing video games. "So, Carlos," David says, sitting next to him as he and Kendall battled it out on Xbox.

"Yes sir?" He pauses the game, nervous as he glances over at Kendall's father.

"Tell me more about your family. More about you. What do your parents do?"

"Uh, well my dad is a local policeman, he works a _lot_. Mom stays home since she has to take care of my two younger siblings."

David nods. "Police? That's a hell of a job."

"Not as crazy as yours!" They share a light chuckle and Kendall can almost _feel_ his heart swelling. Momma Knight wanders in, small round belly growing more and more each day. They were going to find out the sex of the baby soon, and both Katie and himself were rooting for it to be a boy.

"Hey there Carlos! You staying for dinner?" She smiles and Carlos looks over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is. Then after I'm taking him now." Kendall answers.

"Okay honey! David, come on and help me."

"Yes dear!"

Dinner goes smoothly, Katie quick to like Carlos—which was something of a rarity—and Kendall was feeling confident. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell them that he and Carlos—

"Any cute girls at school?" David makes idle chit-chat while they eat.

"Er, yeah . . . lots." He feels Carlos' eyes on him as he looks down at his plate.

"Yeah?" His father is amused. "Any girls in particular?"

"This one girl . . ." He thinks back to all the girls he's met at school, none of them really popping out. A smile spreads across his face as he decides who. "Her name is Camille. Yeah, she's a real sweetheart."

David is about to say something when Carlos laughs. "Camille is not sweet!" He leans over to Katie. "She's sort of a spaz, actually." They laugh, Kendall thinking this as some private joke between him and Carlos, seeing as thought they were both gay for each other anyways.

"Ah, well . . . to each his own." David says and suddenly Kendall isn't laughing anymore. What if, once everything was out in the open, his family didn't accept him? Disowned him even? Letting out his held breath, he drops his fork.

"That was really good mom!" Kendall smiles and so does Jennifer.

"Thank you honey."

"Yeah, very delicious." Carlos agrees.

They excuse themselves, Carlos saying and waving goodbye a few times before actually leaving the house.

"They like me!" Carlos sings, clearly ecstatic.

"I know, baby. I'm glad they do."

"Gonna have you over soon. Next time Dad has a night off." They buckle their seat belts, beginning to drive down the road.

"Logan wants to hang out tomorrow." Carlos starts to make chit-chat. "He is going to make me do homework!"

Kendall laughs at Carlos' pout. "You _need_ to do homework."

"I'd rather hang out with you!" The Latino says it like it was obvious.

"Tomorrow is homework. I'm on Logan's side."

"But if we don't hang out, I can't suck your dick." Kendall coughs at Carlos' bluntness. He looks over at Carlos and rolls his eyes when he sees his boyfriend's goofy grin.

"Aw. Well do it now then. To compensate." Kendall points to his crotch. As soon as Carlos leans over, hangs readied to unbutton , the light turns green.

"Should I keep—"

"Yes." Kendall interrupts, right hands pushing down Carlos' head just a little. His pants are undone, sliding down far enough with his boxers so his half-hard dick is exposed. Carlos takes it, fisting it tightly at the base. He hasn't even moved his hand yet but Kendall's eyes are closed as he pushes back in the chair. Carlos lets go, pulls back.

"You need to drive. And not crash the car." He says.

"Carli, I'll keep my eyes open just please—" He has to fight the will to close his eyes tight and moan. Carlos tugs hard on the now fully hard shaft, eventually bending to suck on the tip.

The upcoming light is red, and when Kendall stops he thrusts into Carlos' mouth roughly. It makes him choke, jerking back to give his boyfriend a glare through watery eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry baby. I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," Carlos says before taking Kendall's soft back in his mouth. Kendall struggles to relax but eventually does, placing one hand on the steering wheel, one on the back of Carlos' head. "So good," He says, groaning as Carlos hums.

"We're . . . almost at your, ngh, house . . ."

Carlos removes Kendall's cock from his mouth with an audible 'pop', hand moving to wrap around him and beat him off at a furious pace.

"Oh my God," Kendall has just enough time to park in the Garcia's driveway before he comes all over the steering wheel and Carlos' hand.

He is shaking, literally shaking, from his release, legs still twitching. "Fuck," Carlos moans. "That was really, _really_ hot."

He kisses the blonde's cheek before reaching into the glove compartment and taking out a few napkins, handing some to Kendall but keeping one to clean off his hand. "Thanks for the ride home." Carlos giggles, Kendall rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure." He points to the come covered steering wheel. "Clearly." They kiss, light and sweet, before Carlos exits the car and unlocks the front door.

It takes Kendall a few minutes to finish cleaning his car and clearing his head to drive home, but eventually he is back, showered and in bed. Sleeping almost instantly, dreams of Carlos enter his head.


End file.
